


О вреде курения и пользе перекуров

by platano_yep



Series: Кингсман-драбблы [7]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, мат
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platano_yep/pseuds/platano_yep
Summary: Это был РПС, но я решила не портить карму, поэтому актерская!АУ.Курить вредно!





	О вреде курения и пользе перекуров

**Author's Note:**

> Это был РПС, но я решила не портить карму, поэтому актерская!АУ.  
> Курить вредно!

К концу первой недели съемок назревает проблема: гримеру больше не нужно накладывать серые тени под глазами Эггзи – он приходит «со своим». Он пьет больше всех кофе, ставит маленькие одноразовые стаканчики один в другой, и к концу рабочего дня из них нарастает солидная башенка. В машине на парковке Гарри замечает разлетевшиеся по салону листы сценария, такие истерзанные, что кажется, Эггзи не выпускает их из рук, даже принимая душ. И нельзя сказать, что это не правильно: первая такая серьезная роль, именитые актеры, тяжелая физическая нагрузка. Вдобавок, Мерлин не считает нужным щадить никого, ни новичка, ни профи, но такое равенство не спасает ситуацию: Эггзи его ощущает, и задача не сдать позиции по сравнению со всеми остальными становится принципиальной. Когда он не репетирует, то пропадает в тренажерном зале. Он мало спит, но, за исключением кофе, хорошо питается, поддерживая форму. Однажды Гарри видит, как он курит, но не в общем месте, а за трейлером, где никто не мог бы его застукать. Тогда Гарри решает, что это никуда не годится. Ты можешь курить для роли, считет он, для удовольствия, после секса или хорошей выпивки. Лечить себя таким способом нельзя.

Загвоздка в том, что Эггзи трудно с ним разговаривать, слишком нервничает. Он, конечно, держит лицо, отзывается правильно и смешно шутит, но Гарри не раз и не два замечал, как опускаются от облегчения плечи мальчишки, когда он отходит. Как будто он сбрасывает тяжелый груз. Это задевает определенную сторону гордости Гарри: Эггзи не первый начинающий актер, с которым ему приходится работать, и он легко находил язык даже с детьми, но Эггзи будто провел между ними черту, которую сам не хочет, а Гарри не может пересечь.

Его напарница Рокси, как и другие молодые, быстро осваивается на площадке. Есть ли разница в том, что девушка больше привыкла к вниманию камеры, чем Эггзи, или это просто разные склады характера – Гарри склонялся то к одной, то к другой версии, но не приходил к однозначному выводу. Эти молодые ребята были такими разными, каждый со своим секретом, каждый – с прорвой удивительных сюрпризов в кармане, они вдохновляли, как давным-давно вдохновляли собственные успехи.

С Газель, когда она приезжает для съемок совместной сцены, Эггзи одновременно проще и сложнее. Если Рокси, прямо как ее героиню, можно сравнить с кем-то вроде школьного товарища, с Газель у него отношения более дружеские, как с приятелем по дворовым играм. Рокси сдержана и дружелюбна, Газель – обаятельна и озорна, о таких партнерах по съемкам можно только мечтать, но Эггзи не позволяет себе наслаждаться процессом – и это, пожалуй, задевает Гарри больше всего. Как он может сам получать удовольствие от работы, когда рядом кто-то так серьезно к ней относится?

Еще пара лет в таком темпе – и Эггзи найдет, чем себя угробить, начиная от опасных легких наркотиков и заканчивая прижизненным романтическим погребением с зазнобой детства в уэльской деревушке с непроизносимым названием.

Выбирая между презентабельной площадкой Скай Гарденс и колесом обозрения, Гарри внезапно для самого себя решает остановиться на соборе святого Павла. Только разгорающийся закат обещает стать незаурядным зрелищем, теплый вечерний ветер легко шевелит волосы и листву деревьев, но на смотровой площадке более суров.

Эггзи держится прямо, как шпагоглотатель, и по всему видно, что лучше ему станет, только когда они наконец разойдутся в разные стороны.

– Мир не разверзнется надвое, если ты проебешь эти съемки, – говорит Гарри, когда они проходят между колоннами к парапету. Ветер гудит довольно сильно, и фразу приходится почти прокричать.

Запахнутый в зеленовато-серую ветровку Эггзи оглядывается коротко, по лицу его понятно, что ничего утешительного он не услышал.

– Вы не понимаете. Для меня это как карабкаться по паутине. Все то время, пока я не падаю, я думаю, почему же я, блядь, не падаю. Она ведь такая тонкая, что вот-вот порвется.

Он ежится и хохлится, и Гарри чувствует его желание курить как свое собственное. Они обходят площадку по кругу и останавливаются на подветренной стороне, где, как назло, не видно заходящего солнца, но зато на горизонте висит светлая розовая дымка.

– Она не порвется, – Гарри вытаскивает из кармана умыкнутую у водителя накануне пачку и протягивает ее, раскрытую, Эггзи.

– А?

– Если взять твою ассоциацию и доработать до реальности, то лучше всего тебя сравнивать с альпинистом. На отвесной стене, да, но при полном снаряжении и с возможностью добраться до вершины, если грамотно распределять нагрузку и усилия. – Эггзи прикуривает от своей зажигалки и затягивается. – Тоже сопряженное с риском дело, но все лучше, чем тонкая паутинка, не находишь?

– Почему я тогда не чувствую себя альпинистом?

– Потому что тебе не видно себя со стороны. Ты талантлив.

– Да ну. А я-то думал, меня взяли за красивые глаза, – уставший и замерзший Эггзи начинает хамить, и это неприлично радует Гарри. Сейчас он обругает его, и тогда точно сможет называть по имени.

– Ты просто не понимаешь, что такое талант.

Вибрирует телефон в кармане куртки, и Гарри позволяет себе отвлечься на звонок, а Эггзи – собраться с мыслями. Он ждет вопроса, ему не хочется превращать эту прогулку в свой личный заумный монолог. Он хочет разговаривать.

– И что такое талант? – сварливо интересуется Эггзи, очень походя сейчас на своего героя.

– Это возможность не напрягаться, мой юный друг. Не стараться в полную силу. Не работать на пределе возможностей. Когда что-то получается само собой, пока ты не приходишь в сознание после бессонной ночи. Или ночей.

– Я приходил, – вдруг улыбается Эггзи. – Этот кофе воняет так мерзко, что отбивает всякое желание спать.

– Ну, разве что в некоторые ключевые моменты, – соглашается Гарри и закуривает сам.

**Author's Note:**

> Комментарии делают жизнь фикрайтеров счастливее!


End file.
